hairdo!
by miniReeto
Summary: Kuroko sadar, ada yang tidak beres dengan polah Kise belakangan ini. [drabble] Happy reading, minna! xD


_**hairdo!**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[a Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya fanfiction]_

 _[A/N]: Ini terinspirasi sesaat setelah aku nonton Kurobas Last Game wkwkw maaf kalo ampas, tapi tenang aja, tydac ada spoiler bagi yang belum nonton. Btw happy milad buat dedek Kise! xD_

* * *

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kise Ryouta akhir-akhir ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman _ikemen_ -nya itu dengan saksama berikut detil-detil kecil yang dikerjakannya kala berlaga di tengah _gym_ tempat mereka berlatih bersama sepekan belakangan. Dari caranya melempar senyum pada sesama anggota Vorpal Swords, termasuk pada Kuroko sendiri, lalu meluntur dengan cepat ketika lawan bicaranya berpaling, lama-lama terbalik ke bawah, sejurus kemudian berlari menjauh dari semua orang–jelas ada yang tidak biasa di dalam kepala si kuning yang biasanya lengket bin rusuh. Ini sudah terjadi belasan kali terhitung kali pertama mereka mengadakan latihan bersama untuk persiapan menghadapi Jabberwock.

Hari kelima–hari ini adalah puncak dari segala rasa penasaran Kuroko. Seluruh organ tubuh rasanya benar-benar gatal untuk bertindak mengorek lebih dalam perihal ada apa gerangan dengan sikap ajaib pemuda pirang itu ketika pada suatu kesempatan ia menepuk pundak Kise yang sedang terduduk lelah di bangku panjang pasca latihan berat. "Kise- _kun_ , bilang saja padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

Si pirang menoleh kaget–dikira ada hantu yang mau menculiknya. " _Nanda_ , Kuroko _cchi_ , jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu – _ssu_ ," kemudian cengiran sarat cahaya surgawi terpulas, membuat Kuroko silau selama sepersekian detik.

"Aku serius, Kise- _kun_. Aku siap mendengarkan kalau temanku ada masalah."

Kise tertegun untuk beberapa lama, menghujam lekat-lekat ke dalam sepasang manik _aqua_ yang berkilat tegas. Helaan napas yang begitu dalam terbit setelahnya–sudah ia duga sebelumnya, pemuda minim ekspresi ini lambat laun pasti akan menyadarinya. Kuroko memanglah orang yang pandai mengobservasi orang lain.

Kise memaksakan seulas senyum seraya menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Ini masalahnya, Kuroko _cchi_."

"Kepalamu kenapa? Sudah lurus? Sudah tidak miring lagi?"

Kise ingin sekali menganggap celetukan Kuroko tadi sebagai candaan sarkas, tapi mimik nonekspresi itu membuatnya agak sakit hati.

"Bukan _lho_ , Kuroko _cchi_!" Kise gemas bukan main, "Rambutku, rambut!"

"Rambut?" Kuroko membeo, iris sewarna langit biru bergulir menelusuri tiap helai berwarna pirang milik Kise. "Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

Bibir Kise maju beberapa mili. "Potongannya terlalu pendek. Ini menggangguku, sangat. Aku merasa botak – _ssu_."

"Ah, iya, rambutmu lebih pendek dari biasanya."

Si kuning merasa kecewa–responsnya datar _banget_ , astaga. Kuroko boleh jadi observator yang ulung, tapi tingkat kepekaannya terhadap perasaan orang lain membuat Kise ingin menangis saja.

"Ya sudah, itu saja – _ssu_ ," Kise menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang tengah ditumpukan pada pahanya. _Kuroko tadi hanya bilang 'mendengarkan' dan bukan 'membantu'_ , pemuda pirang itu membatin mencari alasan untuk meredakan kekecewaannya yang sudah berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Ya sudah, tinggal dibeginikan."

Kedua pasang telinga Kise mendadak tergelitik. Kelereng sewarna madu mengerjap-ngerjap kaget kala merasakan ada sepasang tangan mungil yang bergerak-gerak lembut di atas kepalanya–menarik dan memuntir helaian pirangnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kise ingin menoleh ke belakang, tetapi Kuroko dengan sigap menahan kepalanya. "Jangan bergerak dulu."

"Ap–"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Kise- _kun_."

Kise bungkam, seluruh sendiri tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Sengatan-sengatan kecil yang tercipta ketika kulit kepalanya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari lentik Kuroko membuatnya agak gelisah. Geli-geli gimana gitu, hingga membuat ujung telinganya memerah padam. Rasa-rasanya Kise ingin meminta minion biru muda itu berhenti, tetapi sensasi geli yang diciptakannya benar-benar membuat ketagihan. Sungguh kontradiksi paling rumit yang berkecamuk di dalam diri seorang Kise Ryouta.

Ah, Kuroko nampaknya tidak sadar sudah membiarkan Kise _setengah mati_.

"Sudah selesai." Pada waktu tertentu, Kuroko kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama suasana hening nan canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kise kembali hidup–iya, daritadi dirinya tidak mampu bernapas. "A-apa yang kaulakukan pada rambutku...?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil yang didapatnya entah darimana.

Si kuning menerima cemin itu dan mulai berkaca, lantas merasa takjub sendiri. Potongan rambutnya kali ini sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ia tahu dalam sekali lihat bahwa Kuroko hanya membuat kesan lancip dan berantakan pada beberapa bagian dengan bantuan sedikit gel rambut (sedikit banyak memang serupa dengan milik Kuroko), tapi hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kise sampai harus menutup mulutnya karena mengharu-biru menatap pantulan seorang _ikemen_ yang seolah terlahir kembali ke dunia– _Kami-sama_ , Kise tidak botak lagi! Kepalanya dipenuhi padang bunga!

"Kuroko _cchi_..." rapal Kise, menoleh pada Kuroko dengan air mata alay di pelupuk mata. Jantungnya sudah ber _-dokidoki_ ria menatap teman kecil tersayangnya itu.

Sudut bibir Kuroko tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva ke bawah. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya bangga. " _Tottemo kakkoi desu_. Kise _-kun_ jadi mirip Naruto."

...

...

...

Sungguh, Kise begitu terpana pada selera humor Kuroko sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
